This invention relates to a fresh air device for supplying fresh, outside air to the attic and to the furnace of a dwelling.
The invention finds particular utility in mobile homes, but the invention can also be used in other dwellings, such as conventional site-built homes. The specific embodiment will be described with respect to a mobile home, but it will be understood that the invention is not so limited.
Mobile homes, or manufactured housing, have suffered from three serious problems in recent years:
1. Mobile homes are tightly constructed, and odors tend to build up. Odors can emanate from construction materials, for example, adhesives, paints, paneling, etc., and from normal household activities and things, for example, cooking, smoking, pets, etc. Because of the tight construction and the vapor seal of mobile homes, these odors do not exfiltrate quickly or at the natural rate of most site-built dwellings.
2. Because of the tight construction of the mobile home and the vapor seal around the walls, floor, and ceiling, the interior surfaces tend to trap moisture during occupancy. Moisture can be created by cooking, bathing, etc. This excess moisture can condense on cold windows and walls, which can lead to damage to wood and carpets and to growth of mildew.
3. Most roof structures of most single-wide mobile homes are metal, and the attic cavity below the roof is generally unvented. Moisture generated in the living quarters tends to leak upward to the attic through leaks or tears in the ceiling vapor barrier, e.g., at electrical fixtures, plumbing vents, etc. This moisture becomes trapped in the attic space, accumulates to high levels, and condenses to water on the inner surface of the cold metal roof. As more and more liquid moisture accumulates, the liquid permeates the insulation and causes two serious problems: the moisture-soaked insulation loses its insulating value and the heat loss subsequently increases; and the moisture drips through the ceiling, causing spotting and staining and ultimately soaking the ceiling surface. Also, within months mold or mildew begins to grow.